A valve seat can be described as a surface on which a valve rests or a surface against which it presses. The valve seat can be formed as an individual component or it can be integral with other parts of a valve arrangement.
Valve seats can be formed in many different ways depending on the application in which it is to be used.
There is a constant desire to improve the operation of valves. Hence, there exists a need for an improved valve seat and also to a valve with a valve seat.